Two of a Kind
by Nyx Blake
Summary: The Red Queen of Wonderland leaves her world and comes to Underland and joins forces with the other Red Queen. Now two versions of Wonderland will join forces to stop the Red Queens and their followers. Their will be adventure, romance, and slight humor.
1. A Mirror to another World

**Comment: I don't own syfy version Alice and the weird disturbing 2010 Alice in Wonderland.**

Prologue

The Red Queen was furious that her own son had banished her from her kingdom. Only a few of her trusted followers stood by her. But now she had contrasted a new mirror. She will Wonderland and begin a new kingdom. The window started and just like that the Red Queen left the world she once knew.

The Red Queen grew tired of being banished in Underland, hand cupped to her traitor Ilosovic Stayne, head of the Knave of Knights. Suddenly a plump woman dressed in red and men in black came towards them. The woman in red demanded, "Where are we and who are you?"

The Red Queen responded, "You are in the deserted lands of Underland and I am the Red Queen!"

"That is impossible, I am the Red Queen, but I come from Wonderland. Let me ask where you defeated by a girl named Alice and a man who goes by Hatter. And where you replaced by your own son!"

The big headed Red Queen scowled and responded, "Yes but I was replaced by my sister."

"I think we will get along well…"

######

Jake Heart and Alice's white knight friend Charlie was investigating were they said the Red Queen disappeared in a flash. That is when he saw the mirror and just as he touched the mirror he had fallen to wherever it led.

######

Alice was with her awesome boyfriend Hatter, or David as he went by. She then noticed the place where she meet the White Rabbit, loyal worker of the Red Queen, who's job was to take humans or oysters to Wonderland to drain them or there emotions for their 'tea'.

That is when she spotted a large white rabbit and was wearing a vest and holding a pocket watch. Alice looked at Hatter and said, "Am I imagining things or did you see that rabbit?" they both followed the rabbit. they to the exact the place where the mirror was. Alice and Hatter spotted the mirror. they looked at it and imagined Wonderland and all they have been through. Suddenly the rabbit ran across Alice and made her trip and fall into the mirror.

Hatter grabbed her hand and fell through the mirror with her. Alice feared for why the mirror had opened again.

######

Alice was back from her trip from China. Alice was walking around the maze. She remembered the two times she came to Underland. Her thoughts were brought to her old friend Mad Hatter. She then noticed a dirty looking fisherman. He whispered, "Nice looking oyster. Get fine payment for bringing her."

Alice followed the weird man and stumbled into the rabbit hole. Where she found herself in the same old room, only this time knowing what to do. But something was wrong Underland this time. Something deadly and could change everything Alice knew about Underland and her friends/enemies.

**Comment: This was to tell how everyone comes to Underland. How an odd alliance starts. To let you know I love Andrew Lee Potts' as Hatter and I will put that in my story. And I don't like Jack Heart if you must know. **


	2. Confusion

**Comment: I don't own syfy version Alice and the weird disturbing 2010 Alice in Wonderland.**

Chapter 1

Alice and Hatter fell into a large pond. They came out soaking wet and Alice hollered, "Why is it every time I come to Wonderland I become soaking wet."

"Umm…Alice…"

"And I mean it would be nice to…"

"Alice!"

"What?" Alice then noticed that the area looked nowhere near the Wonderland she knew. The land was rural with two castles in the near distance and odd vast forests. "Hatter where are we?"

"I don't now but I think we shouldn't go by our real names. I will go as David and you…umm…Jake. For the guy you used to be obsessed with." Alice punched him in the shoulder and looked at him with a very annoyed face.

"Used to be. I like you more." She kissed Hatter and they investigated the strange surroundings. Then Hatter noticed a blond haired girl in a blue dress lying on the floor.

He reached towards her and said to Alice, "She seems to be coming conscious.

The girl woke up, looked at them and said, "Who are you and how did you get to Underland?"

Hatter had his playful smirk on his face as he responded, "A friend, I hope." Alice smacked her head not believing Hatter responded the same way when she first asked him. Then Hatter continued, "I'm David and this is Jake. We seem to have fallen into this place. And I thought this place name was Wonderland, not Underland."

"I have never heard of Wonderland, except in stories. (I don't know if the book was invented or real during her time period.)I used to call it Wonderland though. I'm Alice by the way. Follow me, I know some people who can help you back home." Hatter looked at Alice and sighed as she followed the strange girl they just meet.

They followed her to a large white castle. That is when they noticed a familiar white rabbit. "That rabbit, that was the one that got us to this world."

Alice looked at the rabbit as it took its pocket watch and dangled it in its paw. "I'll be right back. Wait inside but just stay near the door." She then followed the rabbit inside the house.

"Is it me or did that girl just follow a rabbit that knows mockery." Alice nudged Hatter as they waited for the other Alice.

######

Alice followed the white rabbit to her old friend the Mad Hatter, the White Queen, and all her other friends.

"Alice? Why if it ant Alice of Legend." Mad Hatter was looking as cheerful as always. Dormouse was right next to him with a spinning needle tied to her dress.

The white Queen noticed Jack and David and asked, "Who are they?"

"Their names are Jack and David, they seemed to have fallen with me into that old rabbit hole."

The white rabbit shook it's head and responded, "That is not true, I was looking around Underland when I stumbled across a large mirror on the edge of the where the Red Queen was banished. Before I knew it I stumbled into it and found myself in a strange world. I came across those two in that weird world and we came here through a similar mirror. Those two are hiding something."

They were about to go out to the hall to talk to them till a man came through the door. He was an elder looking gentleman with his long white hair pulled back into two ponytails that looked like rabbits ears. Alice looked at the man and asked, "May we help you."

The man smiled a villainess smile and asked, "Is your name Alice?" Alice nodded her head and the man pulled out a strange looking metal object and pointed it at her. "Then I'm afraid I will have to kill you!" her friends tried to help her but then the man aimed the object to the ceiling and fired it. There was a loud bang and a hole in the ceiling. "That will happen to your precious Alice if you try and help her. Now come along Alice we don't want the Red Queens to wait."

'Red Queens, what are you talking about?"

"No time for explanations. We must hurry, we have little time and we must not be late." The man grabbed Alice's arm and pulled her back but something stopped them. The man looked back and was punched right in the face by David. The man fell down unconscious

David looked at them and said, "Quick you with the guy-liner get some rope. I don't know how long the White Rabbit will be out."

The White Queen looked at them said, "Why did you call him the White Rabbit?"

"Because that is his name, now will someone get use some rope!" after tying up the man to the chair he woke up. David took the object the man they called the White Rabbit and raised it towards him. "Hmm…this is a fully loaded gun, what where you doing with it White Rabbit!" he didn't ask it like a question but more as a threat.

The man was so shocked when he looked at them, "What are you two doing here?" he seemed so afraid of them.

Alice noticed how odd they were. They dressed like they from a different time. David smirked and tossed the…gun away. He slammed his hand close to White Rabbit's head. "Answer my question! What is the Red Queen planning?"

"I'm not telling you anything! The Red Queens made sure all who defeated them get punishment. And now the two Alice's are here."

Alice looked at him and said, "Two Alice's?"

"Yes that stubborn girl's real name is Alice and her boyfriend was known as the one and only Hatter!" Alice and Mad Hatter looked at the two how shared their names.

David or Hatter took out a clear bottle with the words 'honesty' written. "Alice, the one that is my girlfriend force the man's open. If he won't tell us anything then we will force him to tell us."

The man went still then shouted, "Fine then! In our version of Wonderland, the one Hatter and I come from the Red Queen made a new mirror. She and her followers came her and have teamed up with this world Red Queen and they are searching revenge. The mirror in Alice's world and Wonderland's have activated again. Soon we will have a bunch of oysters to drain."

Suddenly Alice remembered the old man she meet earlier. "What are oysters?"

"That is nothing to your concern." The voice came from behind them. There were two men, one about Hatter's age with blond hair and wore a red and black suit and an old man in rusted white armor.

"Charlie and Jack Heart what are you two doing here?"

Alice was now furious. "Will someone tell me what's going on?"

Charlie looked at her and twisted his beard. "Who are you miss?"

The Chester Cat appeared like fog and rested on Alice's shoulder, "Why she is Alice of course, thy Alice of legend."

Charlie looked at the two Alice's and shouted, "This is destiny, that you two were to meet. Of what a glorious day this is. Once again the great and humble White Knight can go into battle once again."

The man tied up the chair that had claimed to be the White Rabbit laughed, "You a great knight, you are only an old man who has lost his mind! Even the great Hatter has gone soft. You don't even have your precious hat anymore!" Charlie smirked and tossed Hatter a charming fitting hat that matched his tan colored vest (don't know the exact coloring of his outfit).

"I do now! And you want to know a secret! That honesty tea was nothing more than water from the pond Alice and you fell right into it. Now what to do with you?"

Dormouse raised her spinning needle and replied, "We should lock him in the cellar!"

Hatter looked at her and smirked, "That's a perfect idea. White Rabbit, for treason against Wonderland and it's supposed new ruler Jake Heart, You will be locked up like the scum you are."

Mad Hatter looked at the Alice he always knew and asked, "Am I anything like him."

Alice looked at her old friend and responded, "No it is like their version of our world has taken to a more morbid side."

On the other side of the room the White Queen was looking at Jake and asked, "How are you related to your Red Queen?"

"I'm her son who betrayed her and joined the rebels, and you?"

"Her sister." They couldn't see it now but Alice from Wonderland and Alice from Underland had more things in common then they realize.

** Comment: Hope you enjoyed this story so far, kind of weird ending and I'm trying to figure out a way so no one is confused. So it may take a while for the next chapter.**


	3. A Terrible Plan

**Comment: I don't own syfy version Alice and the weird disturbing 2010 Alice in Wonderland.**

Chapter 2

Alice looked at Jack and asked, "How did you guys get here?"

The other Alice answered, "I don't know how it works but we came through mirror. I think the Red Queen from our world created a new mirror that links to your world. So Hatter…"

The two Hatter's answered, "Yes."

The tomboy version of Alice sighed and said, "Dang it I forgot some of us share the same name. How about this when anyone needs to talk me then call me by my full name, Alice Hamilton. Oh I don't have anything for Red Queens, but mister Mad Hatter?"

"Yes miss Alice Hamilton."

"Do you have another name to call you by?" she stood her ground, she looked bold and fierce. Her Hatter was sitting in a chair looking at her with a playful calculating smile. The hat certainly suited him, making him appear clever as a fox.

Mad Hatter's odd eyes went wide his smile slipping on his face. "Why certainly, the name's Tarrant Hightopp."

Alice Hamilton had a confused look on her face and said, "Let's just call you Tarrant. So anyone got any idea how to stop the Red Queens?" Hatter raised his hand and Alice shouted, "If you think using one of us as bait again I will take that stupid hat of yours and tear it apart."

Hatter sneered and mumbled, "My hat isn't stupid." Then he looked at her as if he knew everything in the world and said, "Okay I bet that just like your Red Queen that without their followers they're powerless. So we take out their groupies…one at a time." He was very pleased by his response, he knew that they were going to agree to it, and he was right.

Alice looked at them and said, "So for our Red Queen she only has her Knave of Hearts at her side. But he is seriously deadly and powerful." They had no reaction to this; they seemed used to deadly enemies.

Charlie twisted his beard and responded, "That is nothing for the Great White Knight. When I'm done with him, people will be singing tells of how bold and great I am." Hatter whispered something in Alice Hamilton's ear. He seemed embarrassed of his friend.

Alice Hamilton said without the littlest emotion, "Our Red Queen probably got some of clubs to join her side. We just caught White Rabbit, so that leaves Dee and Dum."

Tweedledee and Tweedledum, 'I think that us, is that us?"

Hatter snickered, "No way, Dee and Dum are Red Queen's men used for torture and steal information from people. Trust me they are cruel in how far they will go. Plus don't forget, even though I destroyed Mad March doesn't mean she will bring her favorite assassin back to life. I mean she has done it before."

Alice decided it was best not to ask. And she just said, "So lets start with these clubs of hers. How do we get rid of them?"

Dormouse raised her needle sword and shouted, "We shall take them out one by one!"

Hatter smirked and replied, "Not bad, but instead of going on a suicide mission we have a secret agent look in a convince the clubs to go behind the Queens' backs. And I know the perfect spy…" He grabbed Jack with that ingenious and evil look in his eyes.

Jack coldly said to him, 'Why on earth am I the perfect spy."

Hatter stood right in his face and said, "Because you and I know that she believes you can go back to being her little son that obeyed his mothers commands. Either that or we go to plan A and use someone as bait."

Jack sighed, his jacket ruffled. "Fine I'll do it." the White Queen gave Jake a map of Underland and Hatter was telling everyone more of his plan. Alice wasn't paying attention, her thoughts were drifted to what that disgusting looking man said about being an oyster.

Jack left for his mission and Alice was on the balcony, looking out at Wonderland. Then a familiar face appeared. A blue butterfly floated around a few seconds before disappearing. Then a voice spoke behind her, "You now this is much nicer than Wonderland." Alice Hamilton was behind her. She clothes were now dry; Alice was wearing a sort blue dress and purple stalking.

"What is Wonderland like?" Alice didn't answer and moved to the balcony and hesitated to look down. Hatter was patrolling the castle in case of enemies. He was with Charlie, Tarrant, and Dormouse.

Then Alice Hamilton answered, "It is like a giant city like New York, with a giant cascading woods and there used to be a casino that was the Red Queens palace. The city has mass built building only imagined in nightmares that connect to one another easily." Alice showed that she had no idea what she was talking about. "Their very big, bigger than any tree made of steel." Alice nodded her head and noticed their friends were goofing off. Hatter was showing them how to use a gun.

"Do think your friends plan is going to work?"

Alice sighed and looked at her beloved Hatter and answered, "It has to or all is lost I'm afraid. Well the sun is setting and I don't know about you but I had a strange day. So I just want to go to bed, so goodnight."

She left and Alice was all-alone, she watched the sun die out and hoped for the best. But she still feared the worst was still to come.

####

Red Queen was sitting around, happy to be freed from her foolish Knave of Hearts. She decided to give him one chance to redeem himself. She was a little appalled by the other queen's followers; they were quiet grotesque to her view. She started to wonder what on earth the other Red Queen was doing till a tall man with a plastic white rabbit jar for a head came in. Behind him was the Red Queen.

"Let me introduce you to my favorite killer…Mad March. Say yellow March."

The man's head twitched and in a robotic voice the man responded, "Shut up you cow."

The women looked pleased as she continued, "Mad March your mission is to kill the traitors of both versions of Wonderland!'

"Get someone else."

The women smirked and said, "Hatter will be there, do you really want to the man you killed you to get away."

Mad March thought of it for minute and said, "Fine I'll do it."

The Red Queen of Underland looked at Knave of Hearts and remarked, "Go with him, and bring the two Alice's and Hatter's here so we may take care of him."

Mad March said nothing and just left, Knave followed him or would have faced being beheaded. Alice's had no clue what was about to happen.

** Comment: Dun…Dun... dun! Hah Mad March has come back to life…again! Read on to see if Jack can go through the plan, will Mad March find them, stay tuned. **


	4. A Liar or a Hero

**Comment: I don't own syfy version Alice and the weird disturbing 2010 Alice in Wonderland.**

Chapter 3

The Red Queens were enjoying a delightful cup of tea. When all of a sudden Mad March marched in with Jack. "What do you think you are doing here son?"

Jack had a playful yet villainess crackle of a smile. "I've had a change of heart mother. I see the light, and this is that light. The people need the Red Queens."

The Red Queens didn't believe him as the one that doesn't have a humongous head said, "And why should we trust you?"

"Because I can give you the traitors of both of your lands. For I know of their plans."

###

Alice and well Alice were stalking the grounds near the grounds of the Red Queen of this world's castle. Just then Mad March and Knave of Hearts grabbed them. "Remember Mad we wait for the queens commands before killing them.

Alice of this world never has seen anything like Mad March before. They took them inside were the two queens sat on their thrones. Alice Hamilton was shocked by the air breathing fish and talking toads.

The women who actually had a normal sized head had a furious look on her face. "Alice! Well if you think you will get away this time think again, and this time I will make sure you and your allies DIE!"

Alice Hamilton said nothing than stated; "You can't defeat us, no matter what we have to many people behind us to be stopped."

"I may want to restate that dear." Just then Jack came in and with him were all of the both Alice's friends chained up.

"Jack what is wrong with you?"

Jack didn't bother to answer her as he shoved both Hatters and Dormouse closer into the view of the queens. "Your highnesses I brought you the traitors as I said!" Both Alice's tried to run to their Hatters but where stopped by Mad March.

Alice Hamilton boyfriend Hatter had his head down but then kicked Jack right in the shin. Hatter then scuffed and shouted, "Traitor! You will pay for this!" His hands where handcuffed but he still managed to hit Jack very hard in the stomach.

Jack wailed out, "Take them away, well deal with them later." The Knave and Mad March just grabbed them as Jack stated, "Oh and I made sure this time when Mad March and Hatter fight, Hatter won't be able to fight back." He stood up and pulled off the cloth Alice Hamilton just noticed covering his hands.

The wrap flew off to revel Hatters bloody hands. "Now take them to the dungeon till we got everything ready for our revenge." Mad March threw them in their cells. They could here Tweedledee and Tweedledum crying. It seemed that all hope was lost.

Alice Hamilton was tugging at the bars as Hatter said, "It's not going to budge."

Alice Hamilton screamed as she thrashed her hand at the wall. "How could he betray us? We were his friends"

"Alice just calm down, everything is going to be fine." It was strange for Hatter to play the part of the voice of reason.

Alice Hamilton shouted out, "Calm down, look at what Jack did to your hands! You of all people should be furious!" Just then the handcuffs on Hatter hands fell off, his hands seemed to appear normal. He wiped off the blood to revel it was nothing more than strawberry jam.

"Sorry I didn't say anything but you were so good in the act." Alice Hamilton toppled her boyfriend and kissed his on the mouth for a full five minutes.

"Your are a mad man Hatter." She had a beautiful smile on her face as her eyes where locked with his.

"Isn't that why you love me?" They stood up as Jack Heart opened the cell doors.

Jack then said, "So do you think they believed it?"

Hatter laughed and answered, "I think you got everyone fooled in your little stunt."

Jack smirked and said, "So everyone were going to have a little change in our plan and for this one were going to need to split up."

**Comment: Ha another cliffhanger ending, I think I'm starting to get the hang of Fanfiction stories. Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out if their plan works or fails miserably.**


End file.
